Change Of Heart
by Millenia Marik
Summary: Marik finds out that killing a part of yourself has some interesting repercussions...
1. Out For Ice Cream

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh, fic. Yay! o.o It takes place after Battle City, but I've decided to pretend everything after that never happened, at least not yet. Hey, I needed a place to stick the setting, alright? Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and all of its characters. I take no claim over them.  
  
EDIT: (Marik's name has been changed to Malik. Yami Marik's name has been changed to Marik. Yami Yugi's name has been changed to Yami.)  
  
----  
  
"It's been three weeks since that thing of pure evil left my body. That...pestilence called a Yami. I can't say I miss it much, because I don't. I have Yugi and his friends to thank for saving me, and I've decided to stick around... It wasn't hard finding a place to stay. After all, I can coax most people into letting me do whatever I wish with aide from my millenium item... My sister and brother reside with me as well; a happy family again. I'm free now, but something feels like it's missing..."  
  
----  
  
"Joey, you're such a messy eater..." Serenity scolded her brother, watching him eat like an animal. The usual gang had decided to go out for ice cream after school. No particular reason, it was just something to do on a Friday. "Serenity's right, use a napkin," Tea added, offering him a small paper square. Yugi looked over at Joey and smiled, watching his friend's antics.  
  
Tristan inched closer to Serenity, doing so with ease since Duke was nowhere in sight, or 'dork' as Tristan liked to call him. Mai had forced poor Duke to go see a chick flick in the theater with her after Joey had declined the offer. "Eh, I eat just like any of yous do," Joey retorted, wiping some strawberry ice cream from his mouth with the napkin Tea had handed him, "And Tristan! Back away from the sistah!" Giving a defeated look, Tristan moved away a bit, "I wasn't doing anything!" Serenity giggled and put up a hand, "Alright, alright, calm down..."  
  
Malik stared at a nice spot on the table they were seated at, zoned out with his arms folded and the stem of a cherry from his vanilla sundae sticking out of the corner of his mouth. At the moment it was like he wasn't there, mentally anyway. Yugi shook his head at the bickering across the table from himself, laughing aloud, "You guys are just...wow..." Catching a glimpse of Malik out of the corner of his eye he arched an eyebrow, "Hey, Malik, are you ok?" The blonde had been weird today. Every time Yugi had seen him today, he was both staring at the ground and walking like a drunkard or he seemed depressed, looking apathetic about everything.  
  
Shaken out of his trance, the Egyptian looked toward Yugi, "Hm? Oh... I'm fine." He then shrugged off the event as nothing. Yugi was worried. Maybe Malik was getting suicidal or something. You could never really tell, but in school they had been learning a lot about that kind of thing recently. "You don't look fine." Yugi said with a bit of worry in his voice. "Well I am. Don't be worried over nothing, Yugi." The blonde replied, offering a smile, even though there was no sparkle in his eyes to match.  
  
Someone passed by the window of the ice cream parlor and they drew Malik's attention. Yugi on the other hand took Malik's word for it and ceased to bother him, instead he started up conversation with Tea. The passerby was a man, clad in a black leather trench coat with a bandit's scarf covering the lower half of his face. But that wasn't what captivated Malik, it was what he saw in and around the man's eyes which caused him to double take what he saw. To his surprise, the man paused and looked back at him, offering a barely visible smile through his scarf. He motioned for Malik to come with him or follow before turning back around and heading away from the parlor.  
  
"And then I said 'If I wanted to watch guys yelling, ramming into each other, and getting dirty, I'd go see some gay porn.' It was SO funny!" Tea said with a grin, stunning the boys around her and even hurting them a little, after all, she just dissed the Super Bowl... Malik removed the cherry stem from his mouth, placing it on his napkin before moving to stand, "It was nice visiting with you all, but I have to go..." With that, he walked toward the parlor door, and then ran out, trying to catch up with the man he saw before. "What was -that-?" Tristan asked, dumbfounded by Malik's sudden leave. Tea blinked in reaction, "Maybe he forgot about something, I dunno..."  
  
Spotting the odd man in black ahead of him crossing a street, Malik picked up the pace, crossing the street himself and nearly getting hit by a car. This caused several horns to be honked. Slowing down some, he trailed behind the stranger, walking and panting a bit now. Though the stranger said nothing, Malik could swear he was amused, "Who are you?" Malik asked quickly. Instead of replying, the man looked toward and ally up ahead and soon headed into it. "Hey? I asked you a question."  
  
Yugi looked nervously after Malik. "I think I'd better go with him and see what's up. I'll be right back, guys." Yugi grabbed his jacket and headed out after saying a few goodbyes to his friends. Looking up and down the street, there was no sign of the blonde, "Oh darn..." The short boy pulled on his jacket, walking down the street a little bit. "Where did you go, Malik?" He asked himself mentally.  
  
"Ok...Then answer this, where are we going?" Malik tried yet again to get an answer from the man. Pausing halfway down the alley, the man turned to a door embedded in a brick wall. He extended a hand, clutching and turning the knob, pushing the door inward to open it with a rusty creak. Heading inside, he knew the boy would follow... Malik plays right into that plan, huffing a bit at not being answered, "Ok, fine!" He storms into the building. "Now what?"  
  
A light came on from somewhere above, revealing the building to be some sort of warehouse or storage area. Cardboard boxes lined the floor where there was light and reached back into the shadows. Styrofoam packing lay strewn here and there. The man did something odd then, more strange than asking the blonde to follow him. Running a hand through his own blonde hair, the man changed before Malik's eyes. His hair grew short and brown in color, spiked up it seemed to give a sinister look. His captivating eyes, once purple, became a piercing green. His attire changed as well, morphing into some type of business suit. Glancing over his shoulder at Malik, he smiled, "I'm glad you decided to follow..." His voice was surprisingly cold and frightening. Like some feature a ghost might have.  
  
Malik gasped and backed away, heading slowly for the door. The man turned around and the door, as if by some magic, slammed shut on its own... Startled by the noise, Malik spun around and his eyes grew wide with fear. Not to worry, he thought, I'll just use my millenium rod and-. He broke a cold sweat. The rod was left at home! He had no use for it when visiting his friends! How could he be so stupid? "Leaving so soon? You haven't even heard why you're here yet..." 


	2. Who is This?

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh, fic. Yay! o.o It takes place after Battle City, but I've decided to pretend everything after that never happened, at least not yet. Hey, I needed a place to stick the setting, alright? Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and all of its characters. I take no claim over them.  
  
EDIT: (Malik's name has been changed to Malik. Yami Marik's name has been changed to Marik. Yami Yugi's name has been changed to Yami.)  
  
----  
  
"Spirit, are you awake?" Yugi whispered as he took his millenium puzzle into his hand, awaiting a reply. After a minute or so, Yugi stopped walking, giving his puzzle a good shake. ~What? Hm? I'm awake, what is it Yugi? What's wrong?~ A startled voice entered Yugi's mind. "Calm down, I need your help finding Malik. I know you can cause this puzzle to find people." Yugi said calmly, letting the puzzle rest against his chest again. ~Find Malik? Why do you need to find him? Has something happened?~ the Yami asked. "He ran away suddenly, I think something might be wrong with him. He's been acting weird. Just please, help me find him, no more questions..." The puzzle glowed, a few fuzzy images flashing before Yugi's eyes. ~There, the puzzle has done its duty.~ "Yes, thank you, Spirit." Yugi chirped, heading off in the direction of the things he'd seen.  
  
"What do you want with me? And answer me this time!" Malik shouted at the stranger before him, his violet eyes fired up but still retaining some fear. The man gave a nod, "Yes, yes, calm down... Now boy, I've asked you here in order to have you do something for me." Malik frowned, his hand moving to carefully push some platinum hair from his face, "Look, I don't know who you are, or why you want me, but if it's a favor you're looking for, then find someone else to do it for you. And that stunt you pulled before. You didn't scare me one bit. I only wonder how you pulled it off.." The man sighed lightly, "This would go much faster if you'd stop interrupting me. Besides, this might interest you..." Looking off into the shadows of the building, the man supervised as another light came on, exposing a new figure to Malik's view.  
  
This person didn't seem to be active. But considering their current situation, you wouldn't expect them to be. It was a boy, looking slightly older than Malik, held upright by a metallic hook which dug into the back of a rope secured around his neck. This hook was suspended from the ceiling by a chain leading up into the rafters of the building. So that the boy would not be hanged, he was standing atop a small platform, obviously conscious enough not to fall off of it and have himself killed. His wrists and ankles were tied tight by rope of the same fashion as the one around his neck, rendering them immobile.  
  
Malik's jaw dropped, not because of the fact that this person was tied up, but because he was clothed exactly like himself, save for the replacement of his lavender shirt with an onyx tank top. And he looked like the person who had led him here in the first place, before he changed! "Who is that?" Malik asked in awe, running his eyes over the exaggerated spikes of the older boy's hair. The stranger smiled at Malik's reaction, stifling a chuckle, "He will reveal himself to you soon enough. That is if you wish to get to know him."  
  
Walking over to the older boy, the stranger's expression suddenly went from calm to grim, "You have a choice to make here, boy, does he live, or die?" With that, the stranger kicked the platform out from under the older boy, causing him to start choking. The stranger then vanished completely. Not into a mist or anything, it was as if he had suddenly been erased from sight. Malik headed with a start to the older boy, reacting naturally. He didn't even know who the boy was, his first priority was to get him into safety. As the older boy choked and gagged weakly, Malik struggled with the hook at the back of the boy's neck. Finally wrenching it free, the hanged boy fell to the floor, coming to rest on his side. He coughed and sputtered, trying to calm his fast paced and stuttered breathing.  
  
"Are you alright?" Malik asked quickly, kneeling down beside the boy. The boy in return gave a weak nod, resting his head on the ground. From the way the boy's eyes were glazed, Malik guessed he had been drugged prior to their meeting. Malik ran an index finger over the right side of the boy's face, under his eye, tracing the outline of an engraving... "You're an Ishtar?" Malik asked breathlessly half to the boy and half to himself. ~I've never seen him before in my life! Who is he?~ Malik questioned his sanity for a second.  
  
Malik turned his head to look at the door as it was kicked open. He blinked several times, seeing who was there. "Yugi?" Malik couldn't believe it. Yugi glanced at the previously locked door he had opened, "Yeah," he looked back at Malik, walking his way, "What happened? Who's this?" Yugi asked a few questions as he arrived at Malik's side. Malik got to work trying to untie the boy's wrists, "I..I don't know. I followed someone and found him here. He could be hurt, help me, would you?" He pointed down to the boy's bound ankles. Yugi obeyed, "Yea, ok. Did he say anything?" Malik shook his head, slipping the last of the rope off the boy's hands, "No, he was choking before.." He motions upward to the hook.  
  
The boy sat up slightly, rubbing his right wrist and wincing a little. His eyesight kept failing him and he could only make out blurry shapes and hear muffled voices. He was surrounded by strangers, though not particularly afraid. Yugi tried to be optimistic, offering the boy a smile, "Hello." The boy nodded in reply, not finding the strength to speak yet. He looked at Malik, paying close attention to him. He had a feeling as to who he was and that feeling would be confirmed perhaps if only he could see clearly... 


	3. Words Of A Crazy Fool

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh, fic. Yay! o.o It takes place after Battle City, but I've decided to pretend everything after that never happened, at least not yet. Hey, I needed a place to stick the setting, alright? Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and all of its characters. I take no claim over them.  
  
EDIT: (Malik's name has been changed to Malik. Yami Marik's name has been changed to Marik. Yami Yugi's name has been changed to Yami.)  
  
----  
  
Yugi finished freeing the boy's ankles, offering him a hand to help him up. Malik steadied the older boy once he got to his feet, looping an arm around the boy's shoulders and letting him use his body for support. The boy took the invitation, leaning against Malik slightly and placing his right hand on Malik's left shoulder. Looking down to the ground, the boy tried to recover. "Let's get out of here. We'll get back to the others and we can figure out what to do," Yugi offered. Malik nodded, it seemed to be a good idea.  
  
"Where's Yugi? He's been Ga'n for foreva'!" Joey grumbled. The gang had finished eating and now hung around outside the ice cream parlor, waiting on Yugi and possibly Malik. It was Tristan who first spotted Yugi coming their way with Malik and someone else, "There they are!" Tristan pointed toward the approaching trio, causing Joey and the others to turn their heads. "Something's wrong," Tea observed, "They've got somebody with them who looks hurt. "Well, let's go check it out then, eh?" Joey jogged off toward Malik and Yugi, the others soon following.  
  
Malik stopped walking, glancing worriedly to the limping boy beside him. Yugi brightened up, seeing his friends nearby, "Hey guys!" Tea reached Yugi first, "Hey Yugi! What happened? Who's he?" Tristan, Serenity, and Joey appeared beside Tea, the same question written on each of their faces. The older boy straightened up some, standing on his own and removing his hand from Malik's shoulder. Malik was the first to respond, "Someone caught my attention and I followed them. Yugi helped me rescue this guy." Malik motioned to the older boy.  
  
Joey looked at the strange boy and suddenly blurted something obvious, "He's got the same get-up as you, what gives, Malik?" Indeed the other did wear fairly similar attire, along with golden armlets and bracers. His ears even sported dangling earrings. "I don't know...He hasn't even said his name...I don't think he can yet," Malik said knowingly as the boy wavered on his feet, causing Malik to steady him again. The boy could see clearer now, and he didn't like what he saw. Familiar now, the faces around him disgusted him deeply. Though calm on his exterior, rage began to build up inside of him. A pounding headache told him not to speak now, and a numbed jaw made sure he didn't even try.  
  
"I'm going to take him home with me," Malik said matter-of-factly, "He needs somewhere to stay." Yugi nodded, "Well, ok, if you're sure." He was tempted for a split second to ask Malik if his parents would mind the fact that he was bringing a person home, but he quickly remembered that Malik's parents were both long since dead and the thought vanished, leaving Yugi embarrassed. Tea frowned slightly, "Let us know when he gets better, ok? In fact, I'll stop by tomorrow and check on him, is that alright?" Tea seemed a bit worried, and she had every right too. She never liked to see someone in pain. The boy heard this in her voice; her flaw.  
  
Malik smiled a bit, "Ok, thanks, I'm sure he'll appreciate that. Well, I'll get him to my place for some rest...I'll see you all later." Malik said as he led the boy toward where he'd left his motorcycle last. Malik took a few seconds to explain to the boy that he'd need to hold on tight so he wouldn't fall off the bike. In return he got a nod, and they were headed off to Malik's home soon after. Yugi watched them leave together, his thoughts suddenly interrupted by a voice in his head, ~Yugi...I don't like him...~ "Who?" Yugi asked his other half softly. ~That boy...He doesn't feel right...~  
  
The motorcycle screeched to a halt in the garage of a modest but well-kept house. This was no palace, but it felt like one to Malik. Though he could live anywhere he chose; this comfortable little house did it for him. Activating the kickstand of his bike, Malik eased himself off of his prized possession, running his hand gently over her handlebars. After a second more of admiration, Malik helped his passenger off the motorbike.  
  
In silence, the two entered the house through a door in the garage, taking them up a small incline of three stairs. The older boy looked around the house as Malik gave him a small tour, "And if you need anything, I'll try to be available." It was odd, this behavior, even to Malik himself. Normally his home was his sanctuary, one he rarely let anyone penetrate. But this boy was possibly an unknown family member and had to be treated with respect.  
  
Malik then showed The boy to a guest bedroom. The walls were white with a blue painted ceiling and navy carpet covered floor. Blue seemed to be the color scheme for the entire thing, blue and white. The combination made the room seem to glow with comfort. The boy went ahead and sat at the foot of the bed at the far wall of the room. He ran a hand over the soft robin's egg comforter, acting as if he'd never felt anything like it before. His expression was one of surprise, "Hikari..?" The boy winced, even speaking a single word sent vibrations through his head that only worsened his condition.  
  
Malik became confused. "Light?" Perhaps the boy referred to the color of the room? Malik tried to respond to the boy, "Yes...I like light colors, that's why I had the room painted this way. It really brings out the-" "No." The boy interrupted, looking at Malik. "You...Malik...Hikari..." Each word was obviously causing pain. Though Malik didn't understand those particular words, he saw their effects, "Stop talking, it's hurting you. And I think you're delirious." The boy shook his head, probably not a good idea. He stood and took a step forward, "No, I know...what I'm saying. And...And you are my.." He then promptly passed out, falling backwards onto the bed. Malik rushed over to the boy, checking for a pulse. He was sleeping...Good. Malik eased the boy further up the bed, pulling the comforters over him, "You crazy fool..." Malik sneered down at him. "...Sleep well anyway." Malik added quickly, leaving the room. 


	4. Foolish Hikari Hot Tempered Yami

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh, fic. Yay! o.o It takes place after Battle City, but I've decided to pretend everything after that never happened, at least not yet. Hey, I needed a place to stick the setting, alright? Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and all of its characters. I take no claim over them.  
  
EDIT: (Marik's name has been changed to Malik. Yami Marik's name has been changed to Marik. Yami Yugi's name has been changed to Yami.)  
  
----  
Warmth? Violet eyes slid open, staring up at a pale blue ceiling. Yes, this place was warm, comfortable too. Shifting slightly, the mysterious post-rescue boy turned his head rightward, seeing what he could of where he was. His headache had gone, and his body was no longer sore. Still though, he didn't feel entirely safe. Sitting up, the boy pulled off the blankets which had kept him company over night. "So, Hikari... You saved me..." The boy smirked inwardly, "You always did make bad decisions..." He ceased talking to himself, standing and moving about the room, touching things. Again, he appeared to never have felt such things before. It was odd.  
  
"Oh, you're awake. Are you feeling better?" Malik asked, leaning against the doorframe of the guestroom with his arms folded. The boy nodded, "Yes, I am." Malik gave the boy an odd look. Yesterday, the boy's deep voice had disturbed him, but he passed the growling type tone off as a side effect of delirium. So, why did he keep talking like that? It was inhuman sounding. "Is something wrong?" The boy asked. He had turned to Malik now, a chilling twinkle in his eyes. Malik shifted uneasily, unfolding his arms, "Who are you..?" The boy walked a bit closer to Malik in smooth strides, "Who am I? Hikari, I'm surprised at you. You don't recognize me..."  
  
"Stop calling me that, my name is Malik," he frowned a bit, "Now I'll ask once more, who are you?" The boy stopped a few feet from Malik, a grin present on his features, "I'm the reflection in the mirror that you don't normally see, Malik..." Malik quirked an eyebrow, "I don't follow." "Stupid, Hikari! Stupid, stupid!" The boy seemed offended, "How dare you pretend to forget me?! I am called dark. I am -your- dark!" Malik was taken back by this sudden outburst. "Yes...Amuse me with your silence...And while you endure, let me thank you for giving me another chance to kill the pharaoh! You've been most kind, heh heh heh..." He then attempted to pass by Malik, but found the Hikari blocking him.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Malik said firmly. In truth though, he was very much afraid. Perhaps this Yami would hurt him. Who knew what powers he held within? "Oh? I'd like to see you stop me, pathetic Hikari..." Taking a step forward, the Yami stopped in his tracks as the dagger of the millenium rod was pressed to his neck. "I said...No." Malik repeated solemnly. A low growl swirled in the Yami's throat, "That was stupid, Hikari..." Malik's eyes held a question as to what was to come next. He didn't have to be in suspense for long, the Yami backed up a step and lifted his right leg, kicking Malik in the gut. Malik staggered backward through the doorway, a low gasp of surprise escaping his lips.  
  
"Master Malik?!" Odion cried out, seeing his young master assaulted. He hurried up the hall, glaring through the doorway at Malik's attacker but then becoming surprised at the resemblance he held to Malik. "It's alright, Odion, I'm fine... But -him- we must worry over," Malik said, pointing at the Yami. The Yami gave a devilish smirk, "Yes, please do worry, it will be all the more painful for you when you can do nothing about it!" Odion frowned deeply at the Yami, "You are supposed to be dead... Banished forever to the shadow realm. So far-gone that you could not return. How-" The Yami intervened, "How about I end your book by saying I'm not dead, so deal with it?" Odion huffed, "You rude, arrogant son of a-" "Odion, stop that," Malik cut in quickly.  
  
"I'll just be going now..." The Yami added quietly, trying again to slip past Malik and Odion. "What did I tell you before, you thickheaded moose!" Malik yelled, darting at the Yami and tackling him to the floor, poising the millenium rod over his face, "I'll see to it that you never return again!" Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The Yami smiled up at Malik even as he pulled his arm back to strike, "That's Tea. You wouldn't want her to come looking for me and then find out we've both died, do you?" Malik gave a confused look before snarling at the Yami, getting off of him roughly and standing. Odion glared still at the Yami, "Shall I let her in?" Malik thought a moment, watching the Yami rise from the floor, "Yes..." As Odion went off to escort Tea inside, Malik approached his Yami.  
  
The Yami shot a poisonous glare at his Hikari, "I'll kill you right in front of her, then her too!" Malik sneered, "Let's see you try. I have the power of the shadows now, not you." The Yami knew this to be true and growled dangerously. Malik then marched up to the Yami and whacked him upside the head with the bladed end of the millenium rod. Luckily he had turned it so that the hatchet would not slice into the Yami's head. Nonetheless, the Yami staggered away, clutching the side of his head with a slight groan of discomfort and a curse or two, "You little brat!!!" Tea arrived at the doorway, followed by Yugi. It appeared that they both wanted to know more about the odd boy from yesterday.  
  
"Malik, what are you doing?!" Tea gasped in shock as Malik struck the older boy. Yugi too shared the same response, "Stop that, put that thing down!" He shouted frantically. Malik looked over his shoulder, "Yugi... I have every right to hit him. He's lucky I haven't killed him...yet..." Odion loomed behind the two children, observing his young master in silence. Yugi shook his head, "What for, what has he done?" The Yami locked his gaze on Yugi, staring intensely and beginning to show signs of anger. His hands clenched into fists and he stood there breathing heavily and glaring daggers. "He's evil! Yugi, don't you see? This is that same evil we thought we killed three weeks ago! Help me kill him." Malik said, advancing on the Yami again. "No, Malik, don't!" Yugi intervened, making Malik pause.  
  
"What the hell for?! Look at him, he'll kill us all if I don't!" Malik snapped at the shorter boy. Tea protested, "Wait, please! Everybody calm down!" She looked over at the older boy who was steadily becoming more enraged. Noticing his glare on Yugi she slowly pieced things together, "Wait a minute. Why is he looking at Yugi like that?" Yugi looked to the older boy for the first time now, noticing the anger in his eyes. Pure hatred. "He still hates me like before, Tea..." Yugi backed away slowly. "So, why don't you kill me? Just like before. Easy enough, Yugi, you make it look so fun..." The Yami growled his words. Yugi blinked, "W...what? Killing isn't fun! At least not to me!" He frowned, "Why are you so mad at me? I didn't do anything to you!"  
  
The Yami made a face and had to turn away from Yugi so that he wouldn't pounce on the boy and tear out his throat with his teeth... "You have no idea what you've done to me. In the past and now." Malik noticed him turning and wondered on it. If he really wanted to ruthlessly kill Yugi, he'd have attacked him. What was up? Tea wondered what was wrong with the Yami as well. ~I thought he would hurt someone by now? What's going on?~ The Yami stalked over to a window and looked out, folding his arms, "You have done too many things for which I can't forgive you." Yugi wondered what he meant. Odion, quiet until now, spoke his mind, "What do you want from us, Devil?" The Yami tried to shrug off the fact that he was called devil. After having been called so many terrible things, he had become used to it. Why did it bother him now?  
  
The Yami knew what he wanted, but he wouldn't dare ask anyone. So many years ago his tears had become useless. There was no reason to expect anyone to care about you anymore. It was so much easier to just envision them dying and in pain and then carry that vision out. "Well?" Malik asked, becoming impatient. The Yami was studying the window and not listening to Malik at the moment. "Alright, fine then!" Malik stuck his tongue out at the Yami before turning to Yugi and Tea, "Well, you see him for what he is. What do you want me to do?" Yugi looked at the Yami, wondering why the fiery one had gone so silent so fast, "Nothing." Malik gawked, "Nothing? Nothing?! If I do nothing, he'll go on a rampage! He'll kill us all. He'll kill you, and Tea, and everyone else. And you want that to be MY fault?!"  
  
Malik was jolted from his rage by a sigh. He stared over at the Yami, confused. "It seems you've got me, pinned, Hikari. I do not own the shadows any longer. There is nothing I can do. Don't flatter me with your talk of rampage. You know I am helpless right now." The Yami said softly, stroking the window sill with an index finger. "You had better not be lying! In fact, I'll bet you are, right now!" Malik fumed, glaring at the Yami. Yugi thought for a minute, "He's not lying, I can tell." "But I still want to hear you scream, Yugi." The Yami said, smiling at the short boy. Yugi shivered and Tea walked over to the Yami, "Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" The Yami stared blankly at her, "Well, let's see, you're around my height..." He reached forward and caressed her cheek with a grin. Tea slapped his hand away, "You sick bastard!" Tea yelled, slapping him across the mouth. Oh the nerve of that girl. "I've never felt that before," The Yami admitted, rubbing the afflicted area of his face gently with his left hand. Tea lifted a brow, "Oh really? I would have thought you'd get slapped often."  
  
Malik sneered, "Get away from her, beast." The Yami mocked him, "Yes, master Malik..." He bowed and backed away from Tea, causing her to roll her eyes. Yugi approached both the Yami and Tea, "Can't we settle this nicely?" he asked sheepishly. "NO!" A unanimous answer came from both Malik and his Yami present, soon after they glared at each other and huffed, turning to face opposite ends of the room. 


	5. Things Are Beginning To Change

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh, fic. Yay! o.o It takes place after Battle City, but I've decided to pretend everything after that never happened, at least not yet. Hey, I needed a place to stick the setting, alright? Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and all of its characters. I take no claim over them.  
  
EDIT: (Marik's name has been changed to Malik. Yami Marik's name has been changed to Marik. Yami Yugi's name has been changed to Yami.) This chapter with be confusing if you don't read this! When I say 'The Yami', I mean Yami Marik. When I just say 'Yami', I mean Yami Yugi. Ok great, now you know. Yay! ----  
  
Though appearing upset with his Hikari, a smile formed on the face of the Yami... Unbeknownst to that, Yugi approached the Yami, "Hey, come on, can't you be a little more mature?" What a stupid question. Only the young boy would ask something like that of an evil spirit. The Yami spun back around, taking hold of Yugi's left wrist and jerking him close, "Too close for comfort, pharaoh..." The boy gave a yelp, causing Malik to look back and see what his Yami was doing, "Hey! Let him go!"  
  
Yugi tried to pull away from the Yami's steel grip, but to no avail. Tea screeched at the Yami, "Let him alone! You bastard!" She sputtered her words, fearful for Yugi. The Yami merely laughed, looking over at his Hikari, "It would seem that the pharaoh is losing his senses. I lied; I am very much in control..." Odion stepped into the room, "Enough of this, Devil. Let him go." The Yami sneered, "But why? He owes me..." Yugi began to try and hit the Yami, but he was put out of commission when the Yami hugged him to his body with his left arm, preventing the movement of the shorter boy. With his right arm free, he pulled aside some strands of golden hair from Yugi's face, "There there, no need to struggle..."  
  
Malik held his millenium rod in the Yami's direction, "I'd really hate to have to hurt more people than I want to, Yami. Let him go, I might consider letting you live." "I'll break his neck before you activate your shadow magic, Hikari," the Yami hissed. Yugi's eyes grew wide, "No, wait!" The Yami laughed, "Quiet, pharaoh, quiet..." ~I'm afraid I'll have to take things over from here, Yugi~ The Yami inside Yugi's mind took control of the boy's body with his consent. "You'll be dead anyway then, Yami," Malik noted. "You honestly think I care?! Ha ha ha!" A psychotic laugh erupted from the Yami's mouth, "All this time I've been waiting to get my revenge on this one insignificant person... I don't believe my own life is too high of a price to pay, do you?"  
  
Odion left the room suddenly; he knew what he had to do. Yugi's friends always thought of a way to deal with the bad and the evil. He decided not to contact Ishizu at her place of work. It was too risky to have her involved. Tea noticed him leave and wondered why. Malik knew what he was doing and yelled after him, "Odion, no! We don't need them!" He scowled after Odion, unable to swallow his pride. He would deal with this Yami on his own! He needed no help! Some old hate began to rise again.  
  
The Yami looked strangely at the boy in his arms, he felt different somehow. Then the presence of the pharaoh washed over him and the direct contact made his flesh crawl with rage...psychotic rage, "So, you show your face, pharaoh?" Malik felt the change too, as well as Tea. "I think you may wish to release me..." Yami said calmly. "You pitiful fool, what reasons do I have to listen to you? I'm through with that! Now die!" The Yami moved his arm up to the Yami's throat, trying to strangle him. Yami didn't seem worried; he merely frowned as the millenium eye came to life on his forehead. His millenium puzzle shone as well.  
  
The puzzle's mystic shadow magic went to work on the Yami behind Yami Yugi. Malik smirked, watching the Yami's arms fade away, first to shadow, then to nothing. The disappearance stopped there, leaving the Yami disabled. Watching his limbs fade away, the Yami backed off from Yami Yugi, having lost his chance to kill the pharaoh he hated so much, "Ah! What did you do?!" The Yami, now rendered harmless, glowered at Yami Yugi. Tea put a hand to her mouth, emitting a shocked squeak of surprise, "Oh! What happened to him?!" Tea trembled with fear; was Yugi doing this? She started at the "un-armed" Yami terrified.  
  
"Only what I had to," said Yami, turning to face the Yami. He received a scowl from the cornered spirit, who then tried to walk up to the Yami. Yami lifted an eyebrow, causing one of the Yami's legs to fade, "Bow before the pharaoh you serve. You're being impolite..." The Yami was caught off guard, dropping down to one knee and then to his rear, glaring upward, "I want to see you bleed," he growled.  
  
Yami shrugged and turned, walking to Malik and Tea. He addressed Malik, "How did this happen?" Malik seemed a bit disappointed; he had hoped to see the Yami suffering. Tea in the meanwhile still stared at the half-existent Yami on the floor. "I don't know any more than you do," Malik replied quietly. "That's a lie. I need the truth if I'm to solve this problem," Yami said smoothly. Malik opened his mouth to answer when suddenly the rest of Yugi's friends appeared at the doorway. Most of them appeared worried.  
  
"What's goin' on here?" asked Joey, raising an eyebrow. Serenity screeched, pointing at the Yami who had scooted himself back against a wall and was watching them all with contempt. "What is that?!" She hollered. Tristan pulled Serenity into his arms, protecting her, "It's alright, Serenity, calm down, ok?" He too wondered just what the hell had happened to the boy. Duke gave Tristan a dirty look but then focused on the ongoing events in the room. Mai stared blankly at the Yami, not because of the fact that parts were missing, but she felt anger toward him and she didn't know why.  
  
Yami looked to his friends and sighed, "-That-," he pointed at the Yami, "Is evil. Don't touch it, and stay away from it. Ignore it too if you can..." Joey tilted his head, "Evil? Look, Yug', Odion dragged us all here cause he said you were in trouble. What gives?" Malik grew impatient with the long drawn out explanation, "It's fine now. -That- thing over there is what you were all up against back at Battle City... I'm just as hateful to see him as you are..." Duke gawked, "Your split personality is a person now? That's impossible!" Malik glared daggers at Duke, "It is -not- a split personality! It's just some worthless -thing- that we have to deal with right now."  
  
Tristan gradually let Serenity go, "So what should we do?" Serenity, now curious, started wandering over to the Yami, keeping her distance though. The Yami was looking down at the floor intensely as if hoping to burn holes in it with his mere gaze. "We're not sure yet, that's why you've all been called here..." Yami said with a nod. Serenity bent down, trying to see the Yami's face, "Hello?" The Yami's eyes slid in her direction, hateful and cold, "Get away from me," he hissed at the girl. Serenity drew back a bit, standing straight. Yami noticed her standing there and reiterated his warning, "Please get away from there!"  
  
Serenity pouted a little, now curious about the Yami and not wanting to leave him so soon. Joey walked over to Serenity and took her by the arm, trying to drag her back to the others, "C'mon, Sis, can't have ya' hangin' around losers like that." Serenity obediently followed her brother's lead, leaving the Yami behind. Yami shook his head, "First, Malik, I need you to tell me everything that happened on the day you found...It." "Arrogant ass..." the Yami muttered under his breath. He didn't appreciate being called an 'IT', especially when he was helpless to do anything about it.  
  
Malik thought for a moment, "Alright...I followed some freak that looked like...It over there." He motioned to the Yami. "He took me to some weird building, where you found me, Yugi. Then he changed...somehow. Like a magician trick. Whoever it was had 'It' strung up and about to be hung. The freak went and started to hang him, and then he disappeared. And I stopped 'It' from dying." Joey gawked, "Aw, come on, Malik; give us somethin' that's at least a little believable.  
  
The Yami looked at the floor again, falling into thought, ~ What are these feelings that I have... I'm caring about what they say? Why? Oh well... I suppose it comes with having a body. Controlling one is one thing, living in and owning one... How many times have I wished for that? And Serenity. That fool... I like her... I think I do... She'll be fun to toy with... That is to say if I can ever walk again. Ra condemned Yami! I want to keep this body. I like it. Wait a moment... ~ The Yami lifted his head, scanning the collection of children. ~Where's Ryou? ~ 


	6. I Get Knocked Down, But I get Up Again

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh, fic. Yay! o.o It takes place after Battle City, but I've decided to pretend everything after that never happened, at least not yet. Hey, I needed a place to stick the setting, alright? Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and all of its characters. I take no claim over them.  
  
EDIT: (Malik's name has been changed to Malik. Yami Malik's name has been changed to Marik. Yami Yugi's name has been changed to Yami.)  
  
----  
  
"So, my most dear enemy...you've returned..." drawled a white haired teen. Standing at the window of his bedroom in his own home, chocolate brown eyes gazed out at nothing. A pale hand caressed the millenium ring he wore around his neck. Sitting at the foot of the teen's bed was a much frailer looking boy similar in appearance. His body was transparent and his hair was softer than that of the standing teen, "Enemy? Please say you're not planning to hurt someone..." The teen frowned and turned to look at the ghostly boy, "Yes, none of your concern though." The teen abruptly slammed his left arm into the wall, ensuring the appearance of a bruise later, "Learn not to question my actions." The frail boy winced, knowing he'd feel the affliction later, "I...I'm sorry, Bakura. I won't do it anymore."  
  
Serenity continued to take glances at the Yami. He intrigued her. But still, even as she looked, she couldn't help but remember all the pain he had caused to everyone. She faintly heard Malik arguing with Joey that his story was true and then go on to describe in more detail what had happened. Serenity then noticed the Yami look right at her. He smiled...  
  
Mai folded her arms and glared in the Yami's direction. She now knew who he was and had every intention of making him pay. Sending her to the shadow realm was his first mistake. Showing his face here again? Well, that was just stupid, ~And now that you've got a body, I can do whatever I want without having to worry about injuring Malik. You're going to get it where it hurts...~ She gritted her teeth, becoming angrier whenever she saw the Yami. Eventually, she just turned her head in disgust.  
  
Becoming increasingly bored, the Yami started whistling quietly. Yami, annoyed by the sound, turned and glared at him, "Will you stop that?" The Yami looked right at him and kept on whistling with a smirk on his face. Shaking his head, Yami continued conversation, "So, I suppose we'll need to find this man you saw..." Malik nodded, "Yes, any ideas?" Duke shifted from foot to foot, "Has anybody thought about going back and checking out where you found the guy?" Yami nearly struck himself in the forehead, "Oh..."  
  
Tea nodded, "Good idea, Duke." Yami turned to the Yami, "You're coming with us." He restored the Yami's limbs as he spoke, "Try anything and you won't be able to walk..." The Yami stopped whistling as he folded his arms, "Try anything? What do you take me for? A fool?" "No, I take you for a dog, now get up," Yami replied, shocking his friends. Yugi's friend's knew about the presence in the millenium puzzle, but they didn't understand how it was a person. They figured now that whatever it was was in control. And it was being ruder than usual.  
  
With that, the Yami stood, glaring at Yami. Malik thought a moment, "I figure we'll be calling you Marik for now. After all, if we called you thing all the time, we might attract your relatives." Marik hissed at his Hikari, "You insult your own family..." Malik waved him off, "We're not related, you and I." Yami broke up the dispute, "Enough, let's go." Yami exited the room, Malik and Marik following. Duke and the rest followed suit. Malik paused by Odion, "Stay here...We'll be back soon." Odion nodded solemnly," Yes, master Malik.  
  
Bakura's millenium ring shone dimly under his jacket, a single spike stood stiff, pointing out the location of Yami and his Hikari, ~I'll be meeting with you soon. And then I'll be taking your prisoner away from you...~ Bakura smiled, heading down a side street. He followed the lead of his ring, growing ever closer to Yugi and his friends...  
  
With slow progression due to their having to walk, the gang took about fifteen minutes getting to the spot where Marik was found. Marik lagged behind the whole group, kicking a rock ahead of him with each step. He lost the rock after kicking it into the street and gave a light hiss. Malik was already inside the alley, headed for the doorway in the brick wall which had previously been cleared of its door. Yami, and the rest of his friends followed, Serenity staying out in the alley with Marik. Joey groaned, "Aw man...It's pitch black in there." "Don't worry Wheeler, I promise no monsters will jump out and scare you..." Malik mocked, heading inside. Joey huffed, "Yeah, yeah, very funny." Yami looked at Marik, "You stay here, understand?" Marik nodded.  
  
As everyone filed inside, Marik noticed Serenity had stayed behind. "Aren't you going in with them?" Marik asked her. Serenity looked at him and shook her head, "I...I'm afraid of the dark." Joey appeared at the doorway, peering out, "C'mon Sis." Serenity frowned a little, "I'm scared, Joey." Joey made a face, "It's scarier out here with that thing, believe me. Now c'mon, Serenity." Marik pretended to look hurt. "He's not a thing, Joey. Why do you have to be so mean?" Serenity snapped. She walked further down the alley, leaning against a brick wall at the end of it. Joey frowned, "Great, guess that means I'm stayin' out here with you." Marik smirked inwardly. The girl was beginning to defend him. Soon, he'd have control of her; even without the millenium rod!  
  
There was some light inside the building from the open door, not enough to see much, but enough to maneuver. Nonetheless, Duke tripped over a box, landing on his face, "Ow!" Tea, Yugi, Tristan, and Mai turned toward Duke, "Are you alright?" Duke got to his feet, giving a thumbs up in the dark, "Just fine..." Malik on the other hand was snickering to himself, "Well, now that we're here, what are we looking for?"  
  
Yami walked over to the hook which was still hanging from the ceiling. He ran a hand over the metal and no sooner had he touched it did it turn to nothing before his eyes. It faded from existence. Yami emitted a confused grunt, "Hrm?" Malik watched while coming to realize, "This place isn't real..." Mai lifted a brow, "What do you mean not real? We're standing in it!" Yami shook his head, "Close, Malik, it was created by shadow magic. If that's true, then this whole building may not exist truthfully." Tristan gawked, "Magic huh? You mean that stuff those Egyptian guys used to play duel monsters with?" Tristan was still learning about these things. Yugi's Yami tried to explain to them all several times before, but none of them truly believed him.  
  
"Erm...Yes, Tristan." Yami replied. Tea tested out Yami's theory, poking at boxes and other items she could see. They all faded away into nothing, "Oh my gosh, he's right!" Duke tapped his index finger together in thought, "So...That still doesn't answer the question of 'who-dun-it'" Yami nodded, "I know. I'm afraid we won't know until he shows himself again."  
  
Marik looked out of the ally; he was tired of waiting for the little brats to be done exploring. Suddenly, he saw someone familiar across the street. Oh how perfect, it was the man who had taken him captive in the first place, he could tell by his attire and face. The man smiled and then ran off. Forgetting completely about Yami's warning, he took off, aiming to find and kill that very man who dared to drug and tie him up. Joey saw Marik make a run out of the ally, not noticing the man he was chasing. He sped to the doorway and called inside, "Hey! Yug'! That spike headed freak's makin' a run for it!" Yami made an angry grunt, "How did I know..." He headed with a start out the door, "All of you stay here, I'll go get him."  
  
Joey disobeyed and followed Yami, "Nu-uh, I'm comin' with ya', buddy." Leaving the others behind, the two chased down Marik. Marik didn't notice them just yet, he was too focused on the seemingly shadow-like man who darted down alleys and hopped fences left and right. Marik was following him moved for move. Between two buildings the man in a suit climbed a fence. Just as Marik reached the entrance of the ally to turn, he found that one of his legs was fading and he crashed to the ground, watching the suited man clear the fence and continue on his way with a laugh. Marik hissed angrily, snapping his head back to glare at Yami and his friend Joey.  
  
Yami and Joey slowed down, walking the rest of the way to Marik who hadn't even bothered to get up off the ground. "That was very stupid of you, Marik..." Yami said with some anger in his voice. "You IDIOT!" Marik roared up at Yami, "I almost had him! Almost! You fucked up really good this time!" Never get between Marik and his prey. Yami looked confusedly at Marik, "Who?" Joey spat, "Yea right, you were the one trying ta' run away. Coward."  
  
"I wasn't running away!" Marik growled. "Now for that, I won't tell you anything. Thank you very much, Wheeler!" Marik's blood boiled, and his eyes showed it. He pushed himself up with both arms, balancing on one leg. Placing a hand on the wall, he made his way silently back to where he had come from, hopping each step of the way. Yami found this pitiful and restored to Marik his other leg. Not even thanking him, Marik stormed off to the ally where Serenity and the others would be gathered. He'd have to wait even LONGER to kill his captor, and this extra waiting was trying his patience immensely, ~I'll kill you all. No mercy. While you sleep, Yami, WHILE YOU SLEEP! ~ 


	7. Sarcastic Dog

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh, fic. Yay! o.o It takes place after Battle City, but I've decided to pretend everything after that never happened, at least not yet. Hey, I needed a place to stick the setting, alright? Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and all of its characters. I take no claim over them. (Did you know I've been spelling alley wrong throughout this whole fic? Wahahaha!)  
  
EDIT: (Marik's name has been changed to Malik, Yami Marik's name has been changed to Marik. Yami Yugi's name has been changed to Yami.)  
  
----  
  
Duke was the first to insult Marik when he returned to the ally, "Nice try, moron. Maybe you should think twice before running away again." Marik shoved Duke aside roughly. "Hey!" Duke huffed. Tristan played it safe and kept out of Marik's way. Presently, Yami and Joey came up beside their friends. Yami addressed the group, "Well, turns out Marik saw who we were looking for." Joey blinked, "Wait a second, how do you know that?" Yami raised an eyebrow, "Who else would he chase at random like that?" Tea glanced over at Marik who was busy glaring at the ground and kicking rocks and discarded beer bottles down the ally.  
  
Serenity hung around Marik again, listening to him mutter things. She took it as swearing. Most of what was said, she couldn't understand. She was bold though, and asked about it, "What language is that..?" She asked shyly. Marik looked at her oddly. Was she talking to him? Oh well, he had an act to keep up with her, "Egyptian..." He said dimly. Serenity nodded, "It's nice..." "So are you." Marik added with a smile. It was such a tempting smile. Of course, he didn't mean it. Serenity blushed slightly, the reaction he had hoped for.  
  
Joey, protective as ever, glared over his shoulder at Marik, "Leave her alone." "Jeez, Joey, we're just talking..." Serenity said quietly. Marik looked over at his Hikari, surprised to find him looking right back, "What..." Marik asked dryly. "Keep your forked tongue in your mouth where it belongs... Snake," warned Malik. "My words are as harmful as feathers, Hikari... Don't be afraid..." came Marik's reply. Serenity wandered over beside her brother. ~Girl, you are weak. You will be mine. So easily you're turning on your brother. In time; I'll be your only friend...~ Marik thought to himself as he watched Serenity move away reluctantly.  
  
Yami looked to the sky, it was already noon, "Marik, don't waste our time anymore. Tell us where you saw that shadow user headed." Marik looked at his nails, pretending not to listen... "MARIK!" Yami snapped. Marik lifted his head, "Hm?" "You know damn well what I just asked. Now answer," Yami yelled. "No thank you," Marik said casually. "You really don't have an option here," Yami said. "Oh, I think I do. All you can do is dismantle me. And you still need me here, don't you? To fully understand what is going on? Quit while you still look intelligent. Only a fool interrogates me," Marik said flatly.  
  
Yami sputtered, "Look here, I don't have time to play games with you- " "Games? Oh, fun!" Marik interrupted. Marik grinned, "I'll bet you'd get such great joy in striking me? Yes, well, I hate to disappoint you, but no." Yami frowned deeply, "So, you won't talk..." Marik nodded, "Affirmative." Everyone present could see Yami's mounting anger against Marik. Tea stepped between the two boys, "Knock it off, you're both being stupid." She looked at Marik, "You especially..."  
  
"Well this is good and pointless, I'm going home," Marik said, leaving the ally. "You don't have a home!" Malik yelled after him. Marik stopped and glanced back, "Oh, right." He grinned, "Who will I be staying with then?" Malik gave him a flat look, "No one else would bother with you so..." Marik smiled, "Oh, good. I'll meet you there, Hikari," Marik said, walking again. "Hold it right there!" Yami called to Marik. Pausing again, Marik turned to him, mocking annoyance, "Could we not play red light green light when I'm trying to go somewhere?" "Unless you want to risk losing your mouth, I'd suggest you get back over here until I say you can go," Yami said harshly.  
  
Marik mocked Yami as he walked back over to him. Pausing beside him he said quite simply, "Woof. Shall I roll over too?" Duke laughed, receiving a look from Yami which made him abruptly shut up. "On second thought, get out of here. Malik, you go with him. We'd do better without him..." Yami said calmly. Malik Gawked, "You're not the boss of me! How dare you? I mean... Well. He's my Marik after all; don't you think I should solve this problem." "Oh yeah, you did a great job with this problem before. Oh wait, it's still here!" Marik said, feigning astonishment.  
  
Malik sneered and punched Marik in the arm, "Shut up!" Marik shrugged and rubbed his arm, "Yea, alright. Now, where's my leash, Hikari?" "That's not a half bad idea..." Malik growled. "I'll come to you later, Malik," Yami told him. Malik nodded and grabbed Marik by the wrist, dragging him off, "I'll look forward to that while I baby-sit..." 


	8. Motorcycle Accident

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh, fic. Yay! o.o It takes place after Battle City, but I've decided to pretend everything after that never happened, at least not yet. Hey, I needed a place to stick the setting, alright? Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and all of its characters. I take no claim over them.  
  
EDIT: (Marik's name has been changed to Malik. Yami Marik's name has been changed to Marik. Yami Yugi's name has been changed to Yami.)  
  
----  
  
"I think you're taking this a bit far, Hikari..." Marik said as he watched Malik handcuff him to a bed post. He wasn't worried at all, in fact, he was amused. "No, I don't. You know, if I had a cage, I'd put you in there," Malik replied rudely as he made the handcuffs far too tight on Marik's wrists. "Careful," Marik noted. Malik stood straight and kicked Marik in the side, "Just shut up... I'll be checking on you, so don't be stupid...again." Marik gave a grunt at the abuse, smiling up at his Hikari, "Yes, master." Malik sneered and left Marik alone in the guest room.  
  
Marik looked around the room; there was a window. A good sized one too. He guessed it wasn't locked... But there were the handcuffs to deal with first. Leaning back on the bed as much as the cuffs would allow, he raised a foot and kicked the bed post, feeling the cuffs cut into his wrists. The post emitted a slight crack, but it was the thump that his foot created that would draw attention. He abruptly returned to the position he was in before, but moved down to the floor. Malik appeared at the doorway, "What are you doing?!" Marik looked over at him, "I fell off..." he lied, while getting back up on the bed. Malik narrowed his eyes, "Baka..." He exited the room once more, leaving Marik alone.  
  
After Malik left, a gleam came to Marik's eye; he repeated what he had before, this time the bed post gave way. To seal his cover up, he yelled to Malik, "You dumb ass! Couldn't you have cuffed me to the center of the bed so I wouldn't keep falling off?!" He laughed inwardly as Malik replied, "That's your fault, not mine!" Now that he was free of the bed, Marik was still cuffed, but mobile. He carefully made his way over to the window, trying not to make a sound. He checked the window. Success! It was unlocked. Since the house had only one floor and then a basement, there was only a two or three foot drop to the ground. Marik quickly slid up the window removing the screen with painstaking silence. Exiting through the window, he edged along the side of the house, ducking down while passing windows. Then he ran off, a perfect getaway.  
  
"I'm guessing you got your balance." Malik said, approaching the guest room. When he didn't get a reply, he sped up and swung around the doorframe. He gawked at the empty room and then the open window, "Oh, FUCK!" "Is something wrong, master Malik?" Odion peered around the corner. "Marik got away!" Malik snapped. Odion had no time to reply as Malik sped past him. Odion heard a door slam and then the sound of a motorcycle roaring down the driveway. "Oh dear..." Odion sighed.  
  
By this time, Marik had slowed to a comfortable stroll. He checked out his wrists, noticing some blood leaking from them. Pausing for a moment, he raised his wrists to his face and licked the wounds clean. The metallic taste was like nothing he'd ever tasted. In fact, it was the only thing he'd ever tasted. Even when he had control over Malik's body, he could not taste anything. Or feel for that matter. He liked this taste. The taste of blood. He continued to walk again, lowering his hands. It was then that he noticed someone walking beside him. One glance toward his right revealed feathery white hair and he knew who it was.  
  
Malik flew down the street in a fury, having completely skipped applying a helmet to his head. The speed limit didn't matter right now, nor did traffic. He weaved left and right, receiving honks and bystanders dodging out of his way. His eyes darted back and forth, trying to find Marik. It would be hard to miss him since he stood out as the only person in the city with hair about at tall as Yugi. "You idiot. How the hell did you manage to- WOAH!" Malik swerved to avoid an oncoming car.  
  
Duke, Serenity, and Joey were nearly hit as Malik sped past in a blur. The gang was headed over to Malik's house to share new information with him. But after that near miss, the mission was briefly forgotten. "Hey, you psycho! Watch it!" Duke screamed. Slowing a tiny bit to hug a corner with his bike, Malik was visible for a moment before heading off down another side street. He obviously didn't hear Duke. Tea pointed, "Hey that was Malik!" "Where's he goin'?" Joey asked. "I don't know," Yugi said, "He's sure in a hurry."  
  
"Here he comes now, watch this..." Bakura said with a grin. His millenium ring rose from his chest. Malik was NOT prepared for what came next. Suddenly there was a wall in front of him. Where had THAT come from?! Malik swerved his bike left, hoping to avoid the wall entirely and that brought him toward some bushes. The wall then faded. Malik's bike connected with the bushes and the one foot concrete base they were planted in. The bike flipped, tossing its rider. Malik hit the ground harshly, tumbling around a bit on the sidewalk and cutting his flesh all over. His bike hit the ground next, dangerously close to him. Its gas tank erupted in flames sending the entire bike into an inferno. Shrapnel flew from the wreck, pelting the ground around Malik.  
  
Malik's millenium rod was cutting into his lower back with its bladed tip. He groaned in pain and rolled over, choking back the usual tears that came with immense injury. The back of his shirt was torn in the upper right hand corner, revealing some of the carvings in his back. Nearby, two shadowy figures ran from the scene, laughing like maniacs. Naturally, the scene drew spectators among those were Yugi and his friends. The plumes of smoke sent up into the air by the totaled bike could be seen for at least a mile.  
  
Despite the still potentially dangerous bike, Yugi ran over to Malik, "Malik! Are you ok? What happened?!" Tea, Mai, Duke, and Serenity stayed back from the accident while the others joined Yugi and helped Malik up. Malik coughed a bit after having had the wind knocked out of him. "Hey buddy, did ya' break anything?" Malik shook his head. Tristan and Joey sat Malik down and gave him some breathing room. "Malik, what happened?" Yugi asked again. "I was looking for Marik...and there was a wall... I don't know how I didn't see it before..." Malik choked out. Joey looked around, "What wall?" Tristan did the same, "Uh, man... Maybe you imagined it?" "Looking for Marik? He ran away again?" Yugi asked. Malik only nodded and hung his head.  
  
Within minutes, there were sirens in the distance. Malik looked over at his bike, heartbroken, "Let's just go. I don't want to deal with the police," Malik said, getting shakily to his feet. Joey noticed the exposed part of Malik's back, seeing a wing of Isis, "Awesome tattoo." Malik's eyes went wide. He immediately put a hand over his back, "That's not a tattoo, don't look at it!" he snapped. Malik stormed away from Joey, developing a limp. "Jeez, what was that for?" Joey asked. Yugi followed Malik, "Here, let us take you home."  
  
Marik smiled as he followed Bakura up to his apartment, "You still hate me, yes?" Bakura nodded, "Yes, but I can tolerate you." ~And use you...~ "I see that you meant it when you said you don't stay dead. You cockroach..." Marik teased. "I'm flattered," Bakura said blandly, turning the key in the lock of his apartment door. As they both entered, Marik made a request, "Perhaps you could help me remove these, yes?" Marik raised his handcuffs. Bakura shook his head, "Not yet. I know you too well." "I might have known," said Marik with a smile. "Have a seat would you?" Bakura offered while brandishing a switchblade behind his back. 


	9. What I Like About You

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh, fic. Yay! o.o It takes place after Battle City, but I've decided to pretend everything after that never happened, at least not yet. Hey, I needed a place to stick the setting, alright? Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and all of its characters. I take no claim over them. After much name confusion and commenting, I finally got Marik's, his Yami's and Yami Yugi's names back to how you people are used to hearing them! I'm sorry if anyone got sidetracked. For future reference: Yami Marik is Marik, Marik is Malik, and Yami Yugi is Yami. A bit of Yami Bakura x Yami Marik in here, but not enough to be disturbing.  
  
----  
  
Malik entered his room to change, leaving Yugi and his friends in the living room, ~Damn you, Marik. It's because of you running away that I lost my bike! I built her all by myself!!!~ Malik paused halfway through removing his shirt, emitting a sad sigh. Taking his shirt off all the way, Malik turned his back on the mirror on the wall nearby and looked back, brushing gravel off of the surface of his skin. He examined the various scrapes and scratches, frowning at the horizontal cut at his lower back, "Must've been the rod," he muttered. His whole body felt sore and beaten, but none the less, he resisted the temptation to go lay down. Grabbing a new outfit from his dresser drawer, he preceded to start undoing his belt.  
  
Joey looked baffled still, drawing Yugi's attention, "What's on your mind, Joey?" Joey shook his head, "Malik said he was tryin' ta' dodge a wall, Yug'. But I didn't see a wall anywhere on that street." Tristan shrugged, "He was going pretty fast, how could he possibly tell what he was seeing?" Duke nodded, agreeing for once. "I dunno, guys, Malik always rides fast like that. Maybe he really did see something." "Yea, well, we didn't see it," Joey added. Mai waited outside Marik's door, personally interested in just what happened, "Did you die in there?" She called through the door. Mai heard a thump and then a muffled, "Yes!" Mai rolled her eyes, "Well hurry up!" She walked back into the living room, sitting beside Tea.  
  
Within a few moments, Malik emerged from the room and re-joined the group. He'd changed his whole outfit, now wearing a faint blue shirt much like his lavender one. It featured a lower cut neck though. He also wore some comfortable khaki pants which flared at the ankles, "Sorry for the detour..." Malik said, apologizing for making them wait. Yugi shook his head, "It's fine. How did Marik get away anyhow?" Malik sighed and sat in an empty chair, "Bastard broke the bed post I cuffed him to and jumped out the window." Joey grinned suggestively, "Why do you have handcuffs, eh, Malik?" "If you're implying what I think you are..." Malik reached to his side, taking his millenium rod in one hand. "Just kidding!" Joey squeaked.  
  
Marik declined to sit, walking to Bakura's window. Gazing out, he leaned against it, resting his arms above his head on the upper sill, "Do you know what I like about you, Bakura?" Bakura stealthily approached Marik from behind, "No, what?" Marik laughed to himself, "You keep me on my toes. There's never a dull moment with you." Bakura replied without a change in expression as he came quite close to Marik, tightening the grip on the knife in his hand, "I'm glad. Because I need someone like you to keep me amused that way..." Marik smiled. Without warning, he turned around and brought his arms down, placing the chain of his handcuffs behind Bakura's neck. He then crossed his wrists over one another in front of Bakura, holding him tight that way and prepared to choke him. Bakura instinctively raised his knife to Marik, placing it to his neck. Marik purred, making Bakura uncomfortable, "This is why I like you oh so much..."  
  
Pulling his head backward, Marik bowed his neck, extending his tongue to quickly run it over the sharp face of Bakura's knife. Bakura caught sight of a bleeding wound that formed along Marik's tongue. Withdrawing his tongue back into his mouth, Marik enjoyed again that metallic taste of his own blood. Perhaps it wasn't as sweet as Bakura's might be Marik thought, "Please don't kill me, Bakura?" Marik pleaded with mock fear. Bakura had every intention of killing him right out, but he wasn't so sure now. Marik himself didn't kill him, but perhaps he had something worse in mind. Marik seemed hung in suspense for the moment, waiting for the tomb robber's reply. For a second, Bakura was lost in Marik's rare violet eyes. He'd never seen them this close up before. Bakura said nothing as he pulled the blade away from Marik; for sure he thought himself stupid and Marik would kill him! No?  
  
Marik uncrossed his wrists and pulled the chain off of Bakura, "Do I have to do that again or will you help me get these off?" Marik's brief sense of sensitivity wore off and he was back to his demanding deceptive self. Bakura grunted and handed Marik the knife, "Get them off by yourself, you'll receive no help from me." Bakura walked away from Marik to go attend something in the kitchen. Marik smirked, "Love you too," he taunted. Leaning back against the wall, he went to work freeing himself by jamming the knife into the locks of the cuffs. Several attempts later, the slightly bloodied restraints fell to the floor.  
  
"Foolish darkness... I'll let you wander this realm a short while longer, and then you shall be the next play thing of my Lady..." a cold voice purred. Marik's captor and Malik's enemy sat by himself in a stone lined cave lit by torches. In a particularly chilling cavern, a lonely weapon waited silently for her next victim. Marik's captor then smiled and laughed to himself, the noise echoing eerily off of the walls of the cave.  
  
"What do you mean you can't find him?!" Malik roared in Yami's face. Yami sighed, "His signal's being blocked! There is nothing I can do!" Yami snapped back at Malik. Both of them were on their feet, glaring daggers at one another. "Well unblock it!" Malik growled. "I can't..." Yami said, his patience being tried. "Great!" Malik exclaimed sarcastically, "The one person who can locate others without millenium items and he can't do anything!" The rest of Yugi's friends simply watched the two who had been fighting for ten minutes now. Duke finally spoke up, "Hey, I know things aren't exactly the best right now, but can't we work as a team?" Yami sighed and nodded, "Duke's right. We don't accomplish anything by fighting." "Sure we would, we'd achieve fighting. At least that's better than sitting here doing nothing but go over what we already know time and time again.." Malik grumbled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was Marik standing there and not you, lighten up," Tristan remarked.  
  
Malik looked ready to snap at Tristan, but he thought better of it, "Hmph!" "Hm..." Yami looked at his millenium puzzle. Joey blinked, "What is it?" "I'm getting some sort of distress call. Through the puzzle." Yami explained. "Oh, Marik's in trouble? Maybe we should wait awhile before going to check on it," Malik offered. Yami shook his head, "I don't think it's him. But I don't normally pick up on things like this. We should look into it." Serenity stood up, "Let's go then. 


	10. Ma Madame Guillotine

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh, fic. Yay! o.o It takes place after Battle City, but I've decided to pretend everything after that never happened, at least not yet. Hey, I needed a place to stick the setting, alright? Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and all of its characters. I take no claim over them. For future reference: Yami Marik is Marik, Marik is Malik, and Yami Yugi is Yami.  
  
----  
  
Yami led a small group of eight, following the lead of his puzzle. The item glowed faintly, showing Yami things that would take him to the source of the supposed call for help. The group of friends soon found themselves led deep into the woods behind Mr. Moto's game shop. As they tried to find their way through, they became more and more uneasy. "I don't like the looks o' this, Yug'..." Joey mumbled. "You can turn back now if you want to, Wheeler," Malik offered. "I said I didn't like it, Malik, never said I was scared!" Joey replied with a huff. Serenity patted her brother's arm to try and calm him. Needless to say, it worked.  
  
Yami stopped walking. Duke didn't; he walked right into Malik who turned and glared at him, "Watch it." Duke apologized and shrank back some. "Why did we stop?" Mai asked, walking up beside Yami. "The signal is coming from...in there," Yami said suspiciously as he pointed toward a foreboding cave mouth. Tristan swallowed, "You sure?" Yami nodded, "I am." Malik shrugged and headed inside, "I'll go scout ahead, you guys don't seem to be moving," he said with a smile. His millenium rod emitted a glow that illuminated his way as he walked off. In a moment or so, they heard him yelling, "Ahhh! Help!" naturally everybody ran in to see what was wrong.  
  
When they were inside, they found Malik laughing at them, "So priceless." Everyone glared. "Well you weren't coming in on your own..." Malik said innocently. "That wasn't funny, Malik, don't joke like that!" Tea snapped. Malik shrugged, "Well I thought it was amus-"Suddenly, Malik was snatched from view and his rod slipped from his hand, clattering to the floor and rapidly losing its glow, "What the hell, let go of me!!!" Nobody reacted for a moment; they thought he might be trying to trick them again.  
  
"Malik?" Duke asked to the shadows in front of the group. When there was no reply, or even laughter, he became worried. Yami's puzzle glowed brightly, lighting up the area around them all, "Oh no..." Malik was nowhere in sight. "Where'd he go?!" Joey asked in surprise. Yami frowned and picked up Malik's millenium item, "We have to keep going. Malik could have been taken further in." Serenity tugged her brother along, "Come on, Joey."  
  
Struggling all the way, Malik looked up into the green eyes of someone very familiar, "YOU!" The man only smiled as he literally dragged Malik into a very cold and very dark chamber. The only defining features Malik could make out were some carvings in the wall and light from a torch reflecting off of something metallic. "What are you doing?!" Malik screamed. The man smiled again, "I am entertaining my Lady..." In confusion, Malik ceased fighting for a moment, "What are you talking about?" The man looked about the room and shouted something in French, "Le feu!" Torches around the chamber flared to life one by one. With each flame that blazed into existence, Malik saw more and more of what rested atop a platform in the center of the room. "My name is Domestique..." the man began. As the last torch in the chamber flooded everything with light, Malik finally saw in horror what rested atop a platform at the center of the room. "Domestique de la Guillotine!"  
  
Malik began to kick and yell things at Domestique, "Let me go! Now! Leave me alone!" he tried to bite Domestique who merely laughed, dragging Malik up the stairs of the platform, "Ma Madame Guillotine, I bring you a gift." Malik became fearful, his eyes wide with the feeling. Stepping down on the end of a flat wooden board, Domestique brought it into a vertical position. Despite Malik's unceasing struggling, Domestique successfully shackled him to this board. Malik screamed loudly for help, but no one seemed to hear him. Where were they?! "Don't scream boy, you shall offend my Lady."  
  
Malik continued to make noises of unease. Domestique enjoyed the fear on his face as he lower the board again. Now Malik's head was in line with the bottom half of the neck brace which would hold him in place. Domestique soon after pushed down the top half to the back of Malik's neck, sealing him in place. Malik shivered in horror, "Why are you doing this?!" Domestique shrugged, "Simply because I can. Even the dead must find some amusement in their wandering."  
  
"Bakura!" Marik called to the white-haired spirit. When he didn't get a reply he frowned, "BAKURA!" He shouted louder this time, perhaps unsettling several people in apartments on the first floor. "WHAT?!" Bakura growled, walking into the room with a scowl on his face. "Idiot... Anyway, there is something terrible near us. I was considering leaving to check on it. Care to join me?" Marik offered. Bakura snorted and looked aside, "I was planning on going as well..." Marik grinned, "Oh good, I can take you with me." "I beg your pardon? It will be the other way around thank you very much-"Bakura tried to explain as Marik grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the door.  
  
Yami and the others ran deeper into the cave, calling Malik's name. They slowed to a walk again to rest. "He's gone..." Tea said sadly. "Don't worry, we'll find him. In the meantime, we have to keep searching." "He's going to be in BIG trouble if he's trying to trick us again," Mai growled. Serenity shook her head, "He's not playing, Mai." Joey frowned, "Man, this tunnel goes on forever and ever!" Not far ahead of the small group, the millenium ring deposited two people into the shadows. One of which was Bakura who shoved Marik away from him. They'd used the millenium item for its teleporting capabilities and unfortunately this meant close contact in order for it to work. Marik had gladly hugged Bakura around the waist, claiming that he didn't mean anything by it when they re-appeared. "You're sadly mistaken, I do not attract to anyone in that way!" Bakura whispered harshly to the grinning spirit across from him in the dark.  
  
Marik was about to say something when he head a noise. There was light approaching both him and Bakura, "Come on, it's the pharaoh and his groupies," Marik hissed, heading further down the tunnel. Bakura shrugged and followed him. A Yami rounded the corner where the two spirits had departed he never suspected a thing. Emitting a sigh, he looked downward, "Perhaps I shouldn't have waited the second time he yelled for help." Duke shook his head, "Nah, we all thought he was kidding, you're no exception." Yami thought about that, "Thank you, Duke."  
  
Torchlight shone up ahead, gleaming against Bakura's deep, dark eyes. Marik walked in front of Bakura, not really noticing this. Bakura purposely lagged behind. If anything was up ahead, Marik would feel the brunt of whatever it was, not him. Marik startled laughing, not aloud, but in his throat. "What is it?" Bakura asked, though not particularly interested. "You. Hiding back there." He replied, smiling even though Bakura couldn't see. "I am not hiding. I'm merely using you as a human shield as it were." Marik nodded, "I see." Marik stopped walking. Bakura's reaction was delayed and so he paused beside Marik, "What are you-"Bakura began to ask but he stopped himself,"Marik, I don't have time to play this game with you.  
  
Marik grinned, "That's the second time someone has said that to me. I must seem playful to you all." Bakura narrowed his eyes, "Walk." Marik shook his head, "You walk." Bakura's frown deepened, "I said get moving." "I said you first," Marik replied. Bakura kicked Marik in the shin and continued on. Marik purred, "You turn a nice shade of lavender when you're angry," Marik mentioned, following Bakura, "It could be its own color. 'Bakura Purple.'" "Shut up before I take your arm off," Bakura growled. Marik grinned widely, "That won't be anything new."  
  
Malik had given up his fight and now lay helpless, shackled to a wooden board and secured to the base of a guillotine. Marik's eyes were wet and he tried hard to fight back tears. He'd be losing so much now! For once in his life he cared about people. He had just started to make friends and enjoy the world he tried so hard to get to. Would Yugi and the others even come to save him? Maybe they had forgotten about him! Did they leave? If not, then where were they? Domestique seemed to have sat down behind him, waiting. Malik wasn't sure though since he couldn't turn his head.  
  
Malik decided to start conversation, "You said the dead needed amusement..." Domestique calmly responded, "Yes. We are still people are we not?" Malik was confused and took a moment before venturing further with his questions, "Does that mean that you're not alive?" Domestique nodded although Malik couldn't see, "Unless I am mistaken that -is- how you define one who is dead." Malik processed the information carefully. He was being held captive by a ghost? But ghosts couldn't touch people could they? "Why did you bring Marik back from the dead?" Malik asked, turning his head as much as he could. "He was not brought back from any death. He was only lost in a realm of shadow. As for why. Marik, I had hoped, would cause you to care for each other. Then I could kill one of you and watch the other's grief."  
  
Malik began to laugh. "Have you gone mad, young boy? Why do you laugh at me?" Domestique asked quietly. Malik gathered himself, "Marik? Care about me? I'm sorry, but you are an idiot. Marik could never care about anyone except himself. He is evil. Every bit of him. You are a fool!" Domestique didn't seem offended, "I see. But perhaps the conditions have not been proper just yet. You on the other hand cared for a short while. This you cannot deny." Malik snorted, "Yes, before I knew who he was. But now I could care less what happens to him. Kill him too if you plan on going through with this." "I do plan on it, boy," came Domestique's reply. 


	11. The Old New Meaning Of Duel

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh, fic. Yay! o.o It takes place after Battle City, but I've decided to pretend everything after that never happened, at least not yet. Hey, I needed a place to stick the setting, alright? Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and all of its characters. I take no claim over them. For future reference: Yami Marik is Marik, Marik is Malik, and Yami Yugi is Yami.  
  
----  
  
Marik clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he walked along behind Bakura. He sped up his pace a tad, treading beside the tomb robber, "You're being awfully quiet; don't you have something threatening to say to me?" Bakura grunted and refused to reply. Marik smirked at the reaction, "I'll give you time to think of something. After all, it must take an awful long while for you to process something like 'I'll kill you' or 'Shut up.' Honestly, sometimes I wonder which of us is truly immature."  
  
When Bakura still refused to snap, Marik left him alone. Now he focused on that odd feeling in his chest. The area about his heart was throbbing with a dull pain. Strange, he hadn't hurt it recently. And there was the oddest feeling that his other half was in dire need of assistance. Passing it off as nothing, he looked ahead to the faint torchlight so far down the tunnel. He had no knowledge of these human feelings anyway so why should he take notice of them now?  
  
"Where are you born from, boy?" Domestique asked, moving to sit in front of the Malik. Malik frowned, "Egypt. Why?" "I am not used to seeing flesh tone like yours," Domestique admitted. Looking aside, down the black hole that was the tunnel leading to this cavern, Domestique narrowed his eyes. He thought he saw two forms approaching, "He does not care, you say?" Malik quirked a brow, "What?" Since the guillotine faced that particular tunnel, Malik need only see for himself who was coming.  
  
Bakura and Marik, unafraid, waltzed into the torch-lit cavern, glancing up at Domestique and Malik. Malik's hopes sank below ground level. All three of them were going to do something terrible. Perhaps that would be worse than cutting off his head. Fearful situations ran through his mind as the two spirits came to the base of the platform. Domestique stood and smiled down to them, "Welcome gentlemen."  
  
Bakura merely sneered at the greeting, "I didn't come here just to hear you spout words of welcome. Explain yourself after you kill Malik." Marik smiled up at Malik and waved. Malik in return spat and frowned at Marik. "We seem to have a common interest, my friend," Domestique said calmly. Bakura shrugged, "Perhaps. Now then, get this over with so we can talk of other things. ~ And so I can use your own guillotine on you. ~  
  
Yami reached the entrance of the cavern and let out a gasp as he heard Bakura's words. Seeing him there was shocking enough, "Bakura?!" The white-haired spirit turned halfway to look back at Yami and his friends who were filtering into the room. Tea put a hand to her mouth and Duke Gawked. Tristan held Serenity back and Mai's jaw dropped. Joey pointed accusingly at Bakura, "I can't believe this, Bakura's a traitor!" Bakura smirked devilishly in reply.  
  
Domestique grinned, "Welcome all. We are here tonight to view the execution of the prisoner, Malik Ishtar. He has been tried by a jury of the dead and found guilty of a most unforgivable crime!" Yami frowned and approached the guillotine platform, "What are you talking about? What is this crime you keep talking about?" Domestique went grim, "Guilty as charged. Being at the improper place at the improper time and aiding the escape of a convict." Domestique's eyes wandered over to Marik.  
  
Malik failed to speak for now, watching fearfully as Domestique accused him of wrongdoings. Marik purred quietly, watching the scene with much delight in his eyes. Malik glared at his Yami, "Marik, this is all your fault! If it weren't for you I wouldn't have had to give a damn about saving you. It should be you up here, not me!" A tear streaked down the right side of his face as he continued to glare at the grinning spirit down below. Duke frowned, "Who do you think you area anyway?" Duke looked up to Domestique, the question hanging in his eyes.  
  
"Where have my manners been? My name is Domestique de la Guillotine. All of you must naturally stay to view this as you will soon fall next to ma Madame Guillotine!" Domestique extended a hand to Yami and the rest, summoning something beneath them. It was Mai first who screamed as vines wrapped tightly around her ankles. She struggled, "Ah! Get these off!" Quickly, vines trapped Duke, Serenity, Tea, and Tristan. All of them struggled and made their various cries for assistance. Yami and Joey moved swiftly, evading the vines that came for them.  
  
"Domestique! Stop this now!" Yami growled. Bakura grinned and watched the rest of them suffer. What he didn't realize was that a shadowy form rose up from the floor behind him. Marik saw this but decided not to tell Bakura. He whistled once the form stretched itself to Bakura's sides. Only then did Bakura turn and realize the presence of duel monster behind him. He backed away as it stepped forward. The monster revealed itself to be a Darkfire Dragon. It hissed and slithered toward Bakura.  
  
Marik then wondered if Domestique had anything planned for him. He saw nothing coming and wondered if Domestique was planning something else. Malik cried out as his friends became trapped, "Ah! No!" How was he supposed to get free if his friends were entangled in vines?! Yami's puzzle glowed and rose up from his chest, "I said stop it, Domestique."  
  
The French man laughed, "Are you going to use that on me? Is that wise?" Yami replied, "You have no idea what this is and yes, I will use it if I must." Domestique shook his head, "Find some entertainment in dueling with death." ~ A duel? ~ Yami thought. Yami was about to grab his deck when Domestique stopped him, "What are you doing? Don't you know how to duel?" Yami looked confused. Domestique only smiled in explanation, "A duel is a fight, young hero, and no cards can possibly defend you. They are only paper."  
  
Still confused, Yami found out what Domestique meant soon enough. "Yug', behind ya'!" Joey squawked. Yami turned and stared into the face of the Reaper of the Cards. "Duel!" Domestique commanded. His gaze traveled to Joey, "You may assist." Joey glared, "How are we supposed to fight with no weapons? How can we win?" Domestique's smile widened, "You can't, young hero, you can't!" He then broke into vicious laughter as the Reaper of the Cards moved in on Yami. 


	12. Goodbye Malik Ishtar?

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh, fic. Yay! o.o It takes place after Battle City, but I've decided to pretend everything after that never happened, at least not yet. Hey, I needed a place to stick the setting, alright? Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and all of its characters. I take no claim over them. For future reference: Yami Marik is Marik, Marik is Malik, and Yami Yugi is Yami.  
  
----  
  
As Yami and Joey moved side by side, the rest of their friends struggled still with the vines binding their ankles and now their wrists. Bakura on the other hand had his own problem. He stared down the Darkfire Dragon in front of him, "Worthless beast!" His millenium ring shone brightly as he attempted to seal the monster's soul within the confines of the ring. Domestique watched with much entertainment in his features. He did indeed have something planned for Marik, but his struggle would be more mental than physical.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened slightly, "Blasted ring, why won't you work?!" He took the ring into his hand and shook it. It wasn't sealing the dragon's soul. Of course! The thought came to Bakura like a ton of bricks, the monster had no soul. The Darkfire Dragon hissed and began to curl around Bakura, coiling its body about him completely so that Bakura was trapped on all sides. The flames of its body came dangerously close to Bakura's face and he stepped back, only to be potentially burned by another section of the dragon. Malik struggled with his shackles, "Bakura!"  
  
Marik smiled, "Do you feel helpless, Hikari? Savor the moment!" He emitted a laugh. Joey looked at Yami and gave instructions, "Let's do this! You go that way and I'll go this way." They both nodded and bolted to opposite sides of the Reaper of the Cards. The monster drifted toward where Joey and Yami had stood moments before, slashing its scythe at empty air. Tea screamed to Yami, "Be careful!!!" Joey grabbed hold of the monster's cloak as it passed by. Yami did the same. Both of them tugged hard, causing the monster to be jerked back harshly. Turning around, the monster gave them a haunting glare.  
  
Bakura cried out as the Darkfire Dragon ran the tip of its flaming tongue across his face. Instantly, a red burn appeared, running from one side of his face to the other. "Marik! Don't just stand there!!!" Bakura shrieked. Malik became so very angered. He saw his Yami just standing there while Bakura was in pain. He had a special place in his heart for Bakura and this made him so terribly hurt that he wanted to scream, "Help him you useless fuck!" Marik glanced up to Malik, about to retort something witty but suddenly his facial features told a different story.  
  
Marik clutched at his heart. What was going on? The throbbing pain from before intensified to a point where he couldn't think straight. Malik saw this and wondered what was going on as well. Marik growled under his breath, "Useless Hikari, what have you done..." At this point he decided to assist Bakura, perhaps that's why he was hurting. Not very logical, but it was the best idea he could come up with. Bakura was prepared for another burn as the Darkfire Dragon leaned down again. Marik rushed the dragon, passing through the wall of flames which was its body. He tackled Bakura out of its grips. Bakura was protected by Marik's body and therefore didn't catch fire. Marik however slapped out a small flame on his shirt. Apparently the short contact with the fire wasn't enough to cause severe damage.  
  
The pain in Marik's chest eased, leaving Marik confused. His Hikari didn't know shadow magic like this did he? Even so, he didn't have his millenium item. Marik grunted slightly, putting the fire on his person to rest. He stood up, leaving a shocked Bakura on the ground. "I can't believe you just..." Bakura couldn't seem to find proper words for the moment. He was snapped back to reality when he saw the Darkfire Dragon coming at them both. Scrambling to his feet, he looked about for something he could use to defend himself.  
  
"Baka, your deck!" Marik snorted at Bakura's stupidity. Bakura glared daggers, "I know! Shut up, you!" Bakura roughly reached into his pocket and brought out his card deck. He fished through it with amazing speed, producing a suitable card. With his deck in one hand and a single card in the other, he activated the power of his millenium ring, "Umiiruka!" A large wave erupted from the face of the card, colliding with the Darkfire Dragon. In mere moments, its flames were extinguished. Bakura shuffled the card back into his deck and turned to Domestique, "Now you will wander the realm of shadows forever. How dare you assault me..."  
  
Domestique ignored Bakura which made him even angrier. Domestique walked over to the right side of the guillotine and bent slightly to take a hatchet into his hands. The Reaper of the Cards raised its scythe. "Quick, Joey, this way!" Yami hollered. He still held tight to the cloak of the duel monster, running back to where they had started. Joey did the same. This threw the monster off balance and its scythe slipped from its bony hands. Both duelists released the now dizzied monster and Joey took up the scythe. He took a swing at the monster who moaned in pain before dissolving in thin air, the scythe going as well.  
  
"Way to go, Joey!" Serenity yelled. She smiled brightly despite her situation. Duke smiled slightly at her optimistic attitude. Tristan grinned, "Yeah, Yugi! You did it!" Mai went misty eyed as Joey took out the duel monster, "My hero." She mumbled quietly. Bakura sneered at the group of friends and curiously glanced back at Marik who appeared to be in pain yet again, "What's wrong with you?" Bakura snapped back at the blonde spirit. "Shut up, I don't know!" he replied. Malik's hopes rose again, but they fell just as fast when he noticed Domestique, "Ahhh! Hey, wait! Pharaoh! Hurry!" Malik struggled despite the fact that he couldn't possibly escape.  
  
Marik began to vocalize his condition, "Ah. What the hell is wrong with me?!" Bakura arched a brow, wondering the same. Marik managed to look up at Domestique and see what he was about to do ~ Hurting my Hikari?! Only I may do that! His death will be mine to carry out! ~ Yami was shaken from his brief sense of victory. He saw Domestique beside the guillotine with a hatchet in his hands. He was going to execute Malik! "Unfortunately, friends, the time has come for the main point of entertainment to be carried out!" Domestique explained with a grin on his face, "Goodbye, prisoner Malik Ishtar. May god save your soul." Domestique nodded as he drew back his hatchet and struck the rope which held up the angled blade above Malik.  
  
Tea, Mai, and Serenity shrieked and screamed their protests and Duke and Tristan were shocked to silence. Yami could only stand where he was, going wide-eyed. Bakura smiled but was rudely shoved aside by Marik who ran past him. Malik closed his eyes tightly and said his goodbyes quickly in his mind. He heard things moving in slow motion, this included the screeching of the blade above him. In his last moments of consciousness, Malik thought he heard someone running up the stairs of the guillotine platform... 


	13. Change Of Heart

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh, fic. Yay! o.o It takes place after Battle City, but I've decided to pretend everything after that never happened, at least not yet. Hey, I needed a place to stick the setting, alright? Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and all of its characters. I take no claim over them. For future reference: Yami Marik is Marik, Marik is Malik, and Yami Yugi is Yami.  
  
----  
  
There was a sound of cold metal against flesh and something warm and wet ran down the back of Malik's neck. Malik passed out. However, Malik hadn't lost his head. In fact, nothing had happened at all, to him at least. Domestique snarled at the fact that his execution had been interrupted and he was glaring at the reason why. The base of the guillotine's blade was embedded deep into someone's hand, Marik's. Marik couldn't focus properly and he wavered on his feet. The pain in his chest hadn't faded like he thought it would, it was only joined by that of his profusely bleeding hand.  
  
"You were not supposed to interfere!" Domestique shrieked at Marik. Marik gave the man a disoriented but angered look, "Sucks for you..." Closing his hand around the edge of the guillotine's blade, Marik pulled the blade free, causing his already wounded hand to spray blood both on the blade and the boy below. He tossed the bloodied device aside much to the dismay of Domestique. "Ma Madame! You fiend! For this you will be most sorry!" Domestique growled as he swung his hatchet at Marik.  
  
Bakura found a secluded area of the cavern where he would wait. Predicting a fight ahead, he'd keep himself safe until he could wipe all of their minds clean and have them forget this ordeal. Yami and Joey turned away from the scene above and attempted to free their friends. Serenity looked fearful, "They're fighting!" Yami nodded while trying to free Tea, "Let them." Serenity wondered what he meant.  
  
Marik leaned back, avoiding the slash. He reached into the back pocket of his pants and produced Bakura's switchblade from earlier. He too attempted to attack. Domestique retired to the back side of the guillotine, backing down the stairs and keeping his gaze on Marik. Marik growled and darted around the guillotine, following Domestique, "Prepare to die!" Domestique laughed aloud, "How can I die a second time?"  
  
Tea rubbed her wrists after being freed completely, "Thanks, Yugi." Yami nodded and assisted Duke next. Tea noticed the fight going on up by the guillotine, "Yugi, we need to do something!" Yami shook his head, "No we don't." Duke gave Yami a confused look, "Why not?" Yami freed Duke's ankles "He's not worth it." Joey paused while releasing Mai which made her pout, "Yug', you feelin' alright? I mean, I know ya' don't like the guy, but come on..."  
  
Marik slashed at Domestique as he reached ground level, succeeding in cutting the sleeve of his suit. Domestique laughed, "Nice try mon ami!" Marik hissed, "I won't miss next time!" Marik darted at Domestique with hopes of slashing his throat. Domestique moved aside, sending his hatchet into Marik's side. Marik shrieked in pain and backed away from Domestique, clapping a hand over his wound.  
  
Once freed, Tristan and Joey went to go get Malik out of the guillotine. Yami checked to see if everyone else was alright and they agreed that they were. Tristan pulled up the upper half of Malik's neck brace while Joey unshackled him from the wooden board. "Poor guy," Joey said. Tristan nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean." Joey picked up Malik rather easily since he was taller and Malik was lightweight. He supported Malik's shoulders with one arm and his legs with the other. Tristan and Joey left the guillotine platform. As they neared Yami and the others, Malik started to wake up, "Did I die?" Malik asked the question a bit weakly. Joey set him down, steadying him before he was able to stand on his own. "No, yer' fine. Marik stopped the guillotine," Joey explained. Malik's eyes widened, "Marik did what?!"  
  
Marik and Domestique emerged from behind the guillotine platform, slashing at each other with their respective weaponry. Bakura observed that Marik had his knife, ~ I'll have to retrieve that later... ~ Domestique, "This fight really has no point, mon ami! You cannot truly win," Domestique taunted. Marik tossed Bakura's switchblade from his right hand to his left and slashed at Domestique's midsection. Domestique placed his hatchet in the way and the two metals clashed. Both fighters drew back their weapons and struck at the same time, impaling each other's throats. Blood spatter made itself apparent from both of them.  
  
Domestique chuckled, blood rising in his throat and dribbling from the corner of his mouth, "The fight is ended between you and I only. This body has expired, but I have not. I will 'live' to see another day in a new vessel. You do not have such a fortunate fate." Marik gagged on his own blood and pulled back from Domestique, dropping his blade. The respective fighters collapsed to the ground. Domestique laughed one final time before becoming very still. Marik's eyes fixed to the ceiling for what little time they could. The fall alone had cut his head open in the back, not to mention the gaping slash in his throat. His breathing became pained and his chest convulsed one last time, sending a short fountain of red from his mouth. He then fell silent, his eyes sliding shut.  
  
Malik shook, feeling tears welling in his eyes. In the last moments of the fight, Malik screamed, "Marik!!!" As his Yami hit the floor and passed away, he felt something torn in him. The tears in his eyes spilled down his face, drawing the attention of all around him. Yami didn't seem too effected by the death, but as for everyone else, a veil of sadness hung. Malik took a few steps toward his Yami and then ran the rest of the way to his side.  
  
Yami himself didn't understand. It wasn't so long ago, only minutes that Malik hated Marik with a passion. Why did he care now? Malik stood over his bloodied and lifeless Yami, falling to his knees. He didn't really understand his own actions either. But he had understood what Joey said. Marik saved his life and died in the process. If he truly didn't give a damn, then why did Marik do that? He sacrificed the most precious thing he owned, only to save Malik. Back near Yami, Serenity had begun to cry, Joey looked at her strangely, "Heya Sis, what's wrong?" Serenity gave him a bitter look, "Marik is dead! What's wrong with all of you? Someone dies and you don't care?!" Yami sighed, looking back at her, "Serenity, he isn't worth crying over."  
  
Serenity walked over to Yami and slapped him. Tea and the others were caught off guard by this action. "I can't believe you!" Serenity shrieked, "He was a person! I cared about him! I'll be damned if he dies and nobody says anything. I'm not going to just walk away!!!" Serenity broke down on herself, sobbing. The others still didn't understand; they tried, but they couldn't. They were all so blind to the fact that Marik had a change of heart. And it was too late to acknowledge the fact to his face. Joey tried to pull Serenity into a hug, but she jerked away and walked over to Malik.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." Malik whispered to the corpse in front of him. Malik brushed some hair out of Marik's face, "You're just like me, and I see it now." Malik heard someone behind him and looked over his shoulder at Serenity. Seeing tears in her eyes as well gave him some solace. Malik stood and slowly stumbled over to Serenity, "We should go. There is nothing here but sorrow..." Serenity nodded reluctantly. She wanted to stay, but she knew Malik was right.  
  
Bakura questioned his own Hikari's trust. If he himself happened to die like that, would anyone care? These questions plagued him up until the point where he vanished from the cavern with help from his millenium ring. No one seemed to notice his absence at the moment. Yami suddenly noticed a soft golden light from somewhere, looking to the millenium rod in his hand, he noticed it was glowing. Marik twitched... 


	14. In The End

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh, fic. Yay! o.o It takes place after Battle City, but I've decided to pretend everything after that never happened, at least not yet. Hey, I needed a place to stick the setting, alright? Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and all of its characters. I take no claim over them. For future reference: Yami Marik is Marik, Marik is Malik, and Yami Yugi is Yami. Isn't it funny how all the happy stuff happens in the 14th chapter on the 14th of February on Valentine's Day? I like how it worked out! Yay!  
  
----  
  
Tea watched Serenity and Malik and soon felt the sadness that they did. Serenity was right, Marik had been a person; he wasn't just some split personality like she had thought. Nobody deserved death. ~ Spirit, how can you be so blind? ~ Yugi asked his Yami quietly through their mind link. Yami heard sadness in his Hikari's voice, ~ Blind to what, Yugi? I thought this was the ending everyone had hoped for? Malik is safe and Marik can no longer bring hurt and chaos to this world. ~ Yugi hesitated, ~ But Marik saved Malik. Doesn't that tell you anything at all? ~ ~ One good deed doesn't redeem a lifetime of sins, Yugi, ~ Yami thought to his Hikari.  
  
Malik and Serenity began to walk back towards Yami and the others. Yami finally showed some sympathy for Malik, "Malik, I'm sorry." Malik only nodded, "Yes, I know..." Mai stepped a bit closer to Joey, feeling a tad insecure, what with the death and all. Tea walked over to Serenity who was still sobbing quietly. Tea gave Serenity a hug, "It will be ok," she said, trying to comfort her. Serenity hugged her back and cried on her shoulder, glad for the support.  
  
Meanwhile, Marik's eyes fluttered open when they shouldn't have. Even after death, was it possible he was coming back? Yami handed Malik his millenium item which was still emitting a soft glow. Malik took it and looked at it strangely, "Why is it doing that?" he asked to no one in particular. Marik stayed still, bleary vision clouding his thoughts. He was pretty convinced he was dead and so he made no motion just yet. He felt a build-up of something in his throat. But weren't you supposed to feel nothing in death? He finally worked up the strength to turn his head and cough up the remainder of the collected blood in his throat.  
  
His slash wound began to close, slowly but surely, leaving him confused. He frowned and pushed himself into a sitting position. Duke went wide-eyed and yelled, "ZOMBIE!" Tristan, being startled, nearly fell over. Tea moved her mouth but made no sound. Malik raised an eyebrow as he turned around to look at Marik, "What the hell are you talking abou- Oh Ra!" The millenium rod stopped glowing. Yami gawked, this was impossible. Marik looked around himself, finding a puddle of blood where he had been laying before. The metallic taste thoroughly soaked his tongue and unfortunately the rest of his outfit. Even the high reaching spikes of his hair were tainted red. At the moment he wasn't focused on what the people nearby were yelling. Having lost so much blood, he was weak and disoriented.  
  
Joey perked a brow as Mai clung tightly to him. Serenity smiled as tears formed again in her eyes. This time they were of joy. She hugged Malik's arm, amused by the stunned expression on his face, "He's ok!" Malik nodded, still in a state of shock. Marik looked over at them and made a face, "What are -you- looking at?" Taking a moment to get his head straight, Marik eventually stood up. He picked up Bakura's switchblade and looked at it thoughtfully before pitching it into a corner of the cavern. He walked over to the collection of friends, awaiting their reaction.  
  
Yami walked over to Marik and looked up at him for a second, "You are a horrible person..." Marik didn't look particularly amused. Yami then extended his hand to him, "But you're getting better." Marik arched an eyebrow; ~ What does he think he's doing? Offering me his hand...~ Marik smirked, "You're worse." Marik took Yami's hand and shook it firmly.  
  
----  
  
I guess my Yami and the pharaoh don't hate each other as much any more. I can't help but think what would have happened if Marik didn't decide to do what he did. We figure there was a connection between us that forced one to protect the other. I still don't know why or how he came back from death, but I'm glad. Marik lives with me now and treats me like a little brother. He's developing some sort of relationship with Serenity but he hates it when I talk about it. I learned something from all of this... Marik was never evil without a reason. All we ever did was provoke him. And now that he's seen some kindness, he's returning it in full. I don't feel like something's missing anymore. I'm at peace now. And all because of a simple change of heart.  
  
----  
  
Well, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but content is tough to come up with. Not to mention I hate making stories end. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this. Until next time, learn to love the unloved; they'll love you back. 


	15. Author's Note OOC Script

Whee, I actually finished a story. Now I've got a review requesting a sequel. Well, I can't say no to a fic fan. *Nod nod* So, a sequel it is then! It shouldn't take me long to come up with a plot; I usually make it up as I go anyway. o-o Now then, so that this Word Document isn't a complete waste, I'll insert some utterly out of character and nonsense- induced scripts. :D  
  
----  
  
Marik: *Sitting on the couch in the living room of Malik's house, reading a book*  
  
Malik: *Crawls along the ground behind the couch in army camouflage humming his own theme song.* Secret agent army man. Dun dun dun! Dun! Doo doo! Da! Dun dun dun!  
  
Marik: You do know I can hear you, right?  
  
Malik: No, you can't, you just think you do. In fact, I'm not really here!  
  
Marik: Get off the floor, it's dirty.  
  
Malik: Get down, Yami!!! They're attacking! *Jumps on Marik*  
  
Marik: Oof! What the hell?! Get off of me right now!  
  
Malik: *Puts a hand over Marik's mouth* Traitor to the British army! I'm taking you hostess!  
  
Marik: You mean hostage? *Slaps his hand away*  
  
Malik: That's what I said.  
  
Marik: o-O ISIS! Your brother is a psycho!!!  
  
Isis: *Calls from the other room* Yes, I know. Don't put yourself down, Marik!  
  
Marik: That's not what I meant!!!   
  
Malik: *Drags Marik into the backyard and duct tapes him to a tree* Aha! I have you now!  
  
Marik: Wait a minute. How did you manage that? I'm bigger, stronger, and smarter than you are. And you don't have any trees in your backyard. o_o  
  
Malik: I grew one overnight with my magic powers!  
  
Marik: Trees don't grow overnight... Malik: They do for this story, so SHHHHHH!!!  
  
Yami: *Glides by, riding atop a pink sheep.* And then we're going back to Washington DC to take back the Whitehouse, YEAAAAAGH!  
  
Marik: Holy crap, they're all insane!  
  
Malik: *Chases after Yami.* Traitor to the SAAMA!!!  
  
Marik: Secret Agent Army Man Association? o-O Ok... I'm tied to a tree. Somebody help me!  
  
*Silence. Cricket chirp. Tumbleweed. Loon call. Distance car motor. Dog barking.*  
  
Marik: o-o Fuck... I guess this means I'll need to summon the FGC... Yes, the Fan Girl Concubines! Oh fan girlish whores! I need you! Uh...I'm naked! Yeah, that's it.  
  
Wave of Fan Girls: *Poof into existence* Marikeepoo! :D  
  
Marik: Girls, could you untie me please? I'll uh...take my shirt off. X-x!  
  
Wave of Fan Girls: *Tear the duct tape to shreds.*  
  
Marik: Hahaha! Sentimental fools! I am free. Seeya! *Runs away*  
  
Wave of Fan Girls: *Follows Marik like heat-seeking missiles*  
  
Marik: *Locks himself in a bomb shelter* o-o;;; *Hears fan girls slamming into the door.* That was close...  
  
Bakura: What are -you- doing in here?  
  
Marik: Fan girls.  
  
Bakura: Same here.  
  
Ryou: I see partially dead people... *Curls up in a corner of the bomb shelter and rocks back and forth. Back and forth. Back and- Never mind.*  
  
Bakura: He was glomped 25 times today. I almost feel sorry for him. Cause' y'know, today only started what, an hour ago?  
  
Marik: No, 25 minutes.  
  
Bakura: Wow... 1 GPM I almost envy him. Almost  
  
Marik: G...PM?  
  
Bakura: Glomps Per Minute; you've really got to keep up with the times, Marik.  
  
Ryou: I see things; I see them with my eyes. I see things; they're often in disguise. Like carrots, handbags cheese! @-@  
  
Bakura & Marik: *Inch away from Ryou*  
  
Yami: *Glides by again* We're goin' to California!  
  
Marik: How did he get in here?  
  
Bakura: Beats me. *Shrug.*  
  
Marik: I think the concubines are gone. *Goes outside*  
  
Yugi: Marik! You have five letters in your name! Dude!  
  
Marik: *KABLINK*  
  
Yugi: Ehehehe! @-@ And like... I have FIVE fingers. That's awesome! We're like family, man!  
  
Marik: Are you high? ...Again?  
  
Yugi: Yes! :D Oh look, a monkey! *Chases it*  
  
Marik: *Crawls into somebody's book bag and falls asleep in some notebook paper* Draw me when they're sane again. ZzZzZz... 


End file.
